


Upside-Down

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Swing, Suspension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean x Reader PWP





	Upside-Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Suspension

You could be wrong, but you thought the sex swing was the greatest purchase Dean had ever made. The first time he took you downstairs in the bunker, to that secret room he’d set up (his sex cave, you’d nicknamed it), the look on your face could only be described as skeptical.

Now, though, you knew better.

It took a few tries, and more than a few bruises, to figure out how to use it properly, but now…

It was some of the best sex you could ever dream of.

These were the thoughts going through your mind as you hung upside-down, Dean pounding into your pussy like it was made for him. You were the one in the swing, legs spread with Dean between them. As you held on to him with your legs, you’d leaned back, letting your hands find purchase on the floor.

Dean held tight to the swing, making sure you wouldn’t lose your balance, before he started fucking into you. The angle, with you upside-down, meant that he was hitting places inside of you that he usually didn’t. He could almost see where his cock was pressing against the walls of your stomach, but he didn’t dare let go of the swing to try to feel it.

The blood rushing to your head was another plus for this position. The only other time you’d felt the pressure building like this was the few times when Dean choked you, but this was different even than that. The sensations from your waist down felt like they were going to make you float away, but the heaviness of your head kept you grounded.

That, of course, and the connection you had to Dean’s cock.

“Gonna come, sweetheart,” Dean grunted from above you. You whined in reply, unable to form words. You were sure that you were close, so you thanked your Kegel exercises and clenched around him for his final few thrusts.

Dean moaned in pleasure as he spilled inside of you, pumping his come deep into your pussy. You relished in the feeling of warmth as you joined him a few seconds later, milking him for whatever extra he still had.

Gently, Dean helped you back up into a sitting position on the swing, pulling you in for a kiss. “As much as I liked that,” he said, stopping to kiss you once more, “I missed seeing your face.”

You grinned, pushing the sweat-heavy hair from your forehead. “We’ll just have to have another more vanilla round, then.”

Dean grinned, picking you up from the swing and taking you a few steps over to the bed he’d added to the room. He seemed extremely agreeable to your decision, but more words weren’t spoken for quite a while.


End file.
